yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Skylord Lysander
Skylord Lysander is a protaganist featured in Season 2 and Season 3. He is proven innocent in for burning down Mistral City when Jock Fireblast admitted burning Mistral. He may have been responsible for destroying the Yogcave, and turning Granny Bacon into a zombie. Backstory Not much of Skylord Lysander's backstory is known. He is from Mistral City, and apparently a man of great respect and power, enough to be a Skylord. It is unknown how or why he joined the Cult of Israphel, whether he has been a member for the whole time or was turned at some point during, or even if he's not even a member at all. So, Aswell, Lysander might be a "good guy." Lysander might have joined Israphel to trick him. He might have framed Skylord Jasper for being the "Bad guy", or maybe not. Plot Lysander's first appearance was in the final episode of Survival Island, "Up and away", showing up with Old Peculier to rescue Simon and Lewis from the island. They quickly fly off to Mistral City in The Celaeno, where he says they can stop Israphel and rescue Daisy. In "Crash and Burn", the first episode of Season 3, they crash land next to the portal, and after finding the Yogcave destroyed, he leads the trio to Mistral City. He then leads both Simon and Lewis to Fumblemore after Peculier is revealed as very sick, and helps them steal a golden record from Skylord Jasper's house. Later in Part 9, after Peculier is returning back to good health, Lysander rather oddly deciding not to go underground with the other three, saying he wasn't very good at underground. This is later revealed to be a ruse in Part 10, possible to escape the city before Jock Fireblast set it on fire, being found to be the culprit and a member of the Cult of Israphel when Lewis finds an altar under his house. He then isn't seen until part 26, where it is implied that he has a homosexual relationship with Jasper. Although, Madame Nubescu's prophecy to Lewis may mean Lysander is simply being played. The prophecy in question was "You shall be met again by a man in blue and a man in red. - Trust your heart and know that they are not as they seem." This prophecy likely refers to Lysander and Jasper, of whom are in blue and red clothes, respectively. It may mean that Jasper set up the netherrack passage beneath Lysander's house, and possibly kidnapped Lysander. This is reinforced by the fact that Lysander was going to go apologize to Jasper while the others went underground, and by the fact that the first thing Honeydew says when they discover the shrine under his floor is "It can't be!", which helps confirm the trust your heart line. Innocence After escaping from the underwater ship in BBQ Bay, it is in fact revealed that the notorious pirate Jock_Fireblast was the culprit behind the Mistral City burning meaning Skylord Lysander was in fact innocent. It is possible that Jock_Fireblast was the one who framed Lysander, although it is unknown whether or not Jock had allies such as Skylord Jasper. Currently we wait for Honeydew and Lewis to explore the mysterious and monster infested home where Skylord Jasper seems to have established outside the ruins of Mistral City that have been turned into a botanical garden by Swampy. In Episode 26 of Season 3, Simon and Lewis stay at Skylord Jasper's summer retreat with him where it is revealed that Jasper has Lysander locked in the basement,after freeing him it is shown that Lysander is actually good and that he is in a homosexual relationship with Jasper. At the end of Episode 26, Spacker and Jasper leave and Simon, Lewis and Lysander set off to Skyhold. Skin Quotes "Please close the door on the way in!" "You'll leave us open to creepers!" "Jasper, you're a fag!" "RUN!!" Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3